The Monkey Trials
by The Shy Gay Writer
Summary: I hope to make this a long time story. But yes this is a romance story between Wukong {Non-Canon} and an OC. Warning: Yaoi, Please Review so I know if to continue or not.


_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Wukong or anything that relates to League of Legends. This is after all a Fanfition. Please enjoy. 3_

_**Warnings:**__ Cursing, Violence, Rape, Yaoi (MalexMale), cheating, and Future Smut_

(I hope to make this a long time story. But yes this is a romance story between Wukong {Non-Canon} and an OC.)

The Monkey Trials

It was just a "_**normal**_" day at the War institute. Or as well as normal it could be. There of course were constant battles going on. Though it mostly involved the squabbles of Demacia and Noxius; the two warring Cities. Now none of this was a concern to Wukong, for today was his day off, so what did he do on his time off? Train of course…Well Train in his own sort of manner which entitled pulling pranks on people from time to time and this time his "prey" wouldn't take his prank so lightheartedly. He crossed his death wish right then and there, he decided, he would pull a prank on…Irelia.

Irelia was currently pulling her attention to some important papers in her room that the League offers the champions of the institute and apparently the papers were troubling to say the most for her face was not her normal stern concentrated look, it was one of frustration and irate. Though unbeknownst to her, outside of her room door was the furry trickster monkey; Wukong.

Wukong had so deviously decided on a prank that he thought was full proof. His prank was simple yet so elegant. In his hands he held a white box with a red ribbon on it, the contents were of a mystery until Irelia would open it. So then Wukong placed his white little box onto the ground and knock three times onto Irelia's room door. This of course would have Irelia look up in shock for she didn't expect guest, she would then get up from her seat where she was sitting while looking at the papers and then answer her door. At first she'd look from side to side, but though because Wukong was invisible at the time, she saw nothing until she took a step out and her foot barely came into contact with the box, once her foot touched the object, it sprang open like one of Shaco's toy boxes, squirting her with water though instead of pain.

Irelia would stumble back in shock, being soaked by the prank, though her shock was short lived when she heard that distinct monkey laugh at her door way, who broke his invisibility as he fell to the floor laughing, and then in the blink of an eye Irelia was on Wukong with one of her father's blades to his throat, growling down at him in annoyance, she would then sneer out. "_Do you think this is funny, monkey boy?_" Wukong would gulp in deep as his yellowish green eyes would keep on the blade to his throat.

In a nervous and feared tone though, Wukong would reply, "_I-It was just a joke; Irelia_." Though this didn't calm the fury in Irelia's eyes while her silverfish hair waved down in front of her face, she spoke in a cold and harsh voice. "_You're going to pay for this."_ And with that she got up and pulled Wukong up along with her by the front of his armor.

Irelia then proceeded to drag the monkey man down the halls of the Institute, though no matter how much he'd struggle, she wouldn't let go of him, even when he tried to halt them by not moving his feet, she then just literally dragged him down the halls.

They didn't stop until they got to two double doors that Irelia pushed open with one hand, inside she shoved the Wukong, forcing him to stumble down and fall to his face and behind him Irelia stood as she closed the doors behind them; she than spoke still in her cold harsh voice. "_This is Ionians ambassador headquarters, today I was going to interview the new support based role champion we should be getting, but it seems that I am busy and you are not. So have ""__**fun**__"" with the interview._" As she finished her sentence, she had already reopened the door and slammed it behind her.

Now Wukong was now confused and lost. He knew nothing about the Ionian policy or anything really about this kind of thing though then again he did fear what Irelia would do if he didn't do as she said. So then he got up and brushed off the dirt from his fur and armor with his paw like hands that had thumbs, after dusting himself off he'd move toward the other room of the place that had a large open door opening to it and there he found a young male about the age of nineteen with black hair that layed comfortably on the male's shoulders, it had a faint green tint to it, while he'd also smell like the woods and fresh baked bread.

His appearance didn't seem intimidating at all, the male seem slim and lacking of muscle, kind of like Ezreal just without the bright yellow hair, even the male's clothing seemed out of place for the person was wearing a long sleeved tunic that went past his hips and wrists and small fish netted tights(?) Wukong question if that was right.

As the male sat in a small uncomfortable chair, Wukong would slowly walk in and clear his throat, though as he cleared his throat the boy gave a loud yelping epp out in surprise, which then took Wukong by surprise but then the thought came to his mind [_If he's this easy to sneak up on, it'll be a sench to gank him in the league._] When Wukong was done thinking of all the easy kills he'd get he'd look to the puzzled boyish looking male and say in a booming voice while wearing a large fangy grin "_Well, Welcome, Whoever you are. I'll be your substitute interviewer while Irelia is out._"

The male would nod is slowly as he was still processing all that was going on as he seemed to try and hide behind his evergreen tunic. Wukong would arch a brow though of the curious manners of the male but not question it, he felt as long as he could get this boy into the league the sooner he wouldn't have to worry about Irelia skinning him alive so he'd move over and plop down into the big leather office like chair that was across the table that was in front of the tunic'd male, propping his hand like feet up on the desk and his arms behind his head, still keeping the yellowish orbs that were his eyes on the new person.

"_So tell me a little about yourself….Ummmm…. What's your name_?" Wukong would ask in a nonchalant kind of way.

As soon as Wukong got done asking his question the male would answer in a soft but seemingly sweet kind of voice that seemed almost feminine _"My….My name is Eros, E-Eros Phomhare, F-From Ionia, and I'm here to begin working w-with the institute." _As the boyish man spoke he seemed to curl himself up more and more now not even looking at the man of a monkey.

Wukong would than arch his brow once more before shrugging and moving his feet off the table so he could stand up and say loudly. _"Well welcome to the Institute, I hope to see you in the battles and I hope you bring me and everyone else a challenge."_ All the while Wukong would start to walk towards the opening of the open door to the other room as his intentions were to leave but he was soon caught by a green light like was in the form of a thicket bush, almost like Zyra's but these were tangent and not as pokey, in face Wukong didn't sense any form of danger from the green light besides the fact he was stuck there, though it did take him by surprise so he'd look back at the person he was just talking to only to see on the boy's hands were glowing in a tint of green but as soon as he was stuck he was free. Wukong was indeed impressed; there was no warning of this stun or anything.

Wukong than turned himself around to face the male with a grin on his face kind of, which threw the boy off balance in his mind. In a confused and panicked manner the boyish person would exclaim _"I-I'm s-sorry! It's just I don't know where my room is and I don't know what to do. I need help. P-Please...Help me." This_ amused as with his fangs gleaming and his eyes sparkling the monkey spoke out _"Well you're in luck then, seeking help from the League's future strongest champion!"_ Wukong was of course speaking in such a proud and triumphed tone which was quickly replaced, though his boasting was cut short because Wukong had got the most ingenious idea so with a mischievous look to his eyes along with a small smirk on the corner of his maw'ed lips he'd say in a smooth tone of voice. _"Though having my help comes at a price. You'll have to give up a lot you know and become my apprentice and learn the arts of Wuju. _

There was a long pause before Eros would nod his head in agreement, he felt like he had no choice, it was either become his apprentice or be completely lost and miss out on all the things he needed to do. So with that before Eros knew it, Wukong had picked the male up before he could even blink and before he knew it Wukong was happily running down the halls with Eros in his arms like one would with a bride, Wukong all too eager to show off his new apprentice to his master; **Master Yi.**


End file.
